


Cuddling

by Donya



Series: Frostiron parenting [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony's bebe is sick and cuddly. </p><p>Tons of fluff.</p><p>From the feverish baby's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

Bjorn thought it was a dream, he was dreaming of lying on his Mummy's chest, Mummy patted his back lightly and kissed his head, and nothing has ever felt that good. Mummy's familiar smell and soothing whispers distracted him from the tummy ache that did not let him fall asleep the previous night. Bjorn feared he would have to sit in his crib the whole night, eyes wide open, waiting for the morning.

'There, there, I got you, Mummy got you,' he heard a quiet murmur. He was dizzy and had no idea if that was the same night or maybe morning. Very rarely did he wake up in Mummy's arms. Perhaps he missed Mummy so much he just imagined this happening.

'Hey, baby, you're awake and you didn't tell me!' Mummy said with a smile and looked at him closely. Bjorn wanted to greet Mummy, give a big, sloppy kiss or tug at Mummy's hair but his head was so heavy and everything was spinning, he felt hot and very tired. He only glanced at Mummy, without moving his body.

'Oh, my poor little baby. Are you not feeling well? I got up at 6:30, thinking, oh gods, I haven't slept that long in ages! I should've known you're sick, otherwise I wouldn't get that extra half an hour, hmm? It's ok, I got you, you can sleep on Mummy. Sleep, Mummy's here.'

  
Bjorn heard voices but had no strength to open his eyes, there was no need to do it anyway, he felt Mummy's skin against his, strong arms holding him and a fluffy blanket keeping him warm. He hoped it was the orange one, he hated the violet blanket, even though it was very soft, but the colour was just wrong.

'I told you he'd get sick from all that lube you let him eat.'

'I did not let him eat it.'

' _It just happened_ , yes, Stark, I saw that. And he washed it down with your whisky. Stark genes. It's your fault.'

'You have no proof of that.'

Mummy kissed Bjorn's forehead, twice and squeezed him a bit.

'It will sound awful but I love it when he's like this. He gets extra cuddly when he's feverish. You see? He's glued to me now. Sick babies want only their Mummies. I'm his Mummy. We're inseparable now.'

'So you'll let him sleep on you the whole day?'

'Yes. He needs me. Which also means that I cannot move. Man of the house, bring me food. I want a chicken sandwich with mustard, tons of mustard, remember, lots of it. Black coffee with brown sugar, two avocados, a chocolate muffin and water. I'm ravenous.'

'It seems that you only care about Bjorn and food.'

'It's a fact. Now go, I have a baby to cuddle.'

Daddy left. Mummy slowly stroked Bjorn's back, saying that everything was all right. That was enough for Bjorn to doze off again.

  
He dreamt of drinking water, the dampness on Mummy's shirt next to his mouth suggested that it really happened or maybe he just drooled on Mummy. Not that it mattered. He was still on Mummy and it was much better than being all alone in his crib. Listening to Mummy's heartbeat and breathing comforted him, reminded him of the time when he was a part of Mummy. He knew he used to be inside Mummy's belly and perhaps that was the reason why he felt so safe in Mummy's embrace.

'How are you two doing?'

'Shhh, not so loud, Bjorn needs rest. Shush.'

'Is that mustard in his hair? And crumbs? Look what you did to our son.'

'He doesn't mind. All he cares about is his Mummy. Me. I'm his Mummy.'

'We have already established that. Isn't he hungry?'

'He won't eat anything today. I gave him water and that's all. See how cuddly he is now? My boy. He's calm because he's with me. He needs me.'

'Lokes, you make it sound like no one ever needed you. I need you.'

'That's different. You can survive on your own, without me. Bjorn depends on me entirely. It's an extraordinary feeling, being a mother, being important to someone. He relies on me. You know what's the best thing about having a baby? They love their mothers unconditionally. Bjorn cannot care less about my being a Jotun. He sees me only as a loving Mummy that does everything for him.'

Bjorn shifted a bit and nuzzled against Mummy's neck, sighing silently. Mummy was his only consolation that day. His tummy ached like never before. Bjorn would have cried but he didn't have energy for that. Mummy soothed the pain, Bjorn didn't even need his teddy.

'Look at him, Stark. Sometimes I try to be reasonable about my love for him, like, it's just a baby, of course his feetsies are tiny and after the lightest meal his belly is so amusingly round. I have been kissing his head since morning and my brain tells me to stop, that's enough kissing, he's well-kissed but damn, his hair is still soft and his skin is still delicate and I can't stop. Ah! Do you understand?'

'Y-yes...?'

'I can almost contain myself but then I see his little socks. His socks, so, so small. Ugh! I could kiss and hug him all day, and it's never enough, you see the problem? He is too cute. I cannot handle that much cuteness. Theoretically, I know he looks just like any other baby but my judgement is so clouded by all that love and for me, he's the most beautiful little boy, Stark, Stark, you get it?'

'Yes. You're a mother.'

'I am. I'm enjoying this day more than I should. I can cuddle this boy and nothing can stop me. He's not going to squirm away, he doesn't want to play or run around. This is why I want another baby. Bjorn is growing up, soon he will become- ah!- independent. I want someone who depends on me. Another tiny Stark. Give it to me.'

'But your mother said you're not sure.'

'I am sure. I just have a few conditions. Firstly, I demand you really take care of me, rub my back and bring me food at midnight. Secondly, listen to me carefully, the whole pregnancy you will get up in the morning, change and dress Bjorn, feed him, then wipe his face and hands and only then will you bring him to me. Clean, fed, dressed and ready to play. These are my demands.'

'What? That's crazy! Like, day after day? The whole nine months?'

'Oh, gods, honestly, Stark.'

'Fine. Fine. Deal.'

'And say you love me.'

'Why? I did that like two years ago. I said it once, my feelings haven't changed- ow, you bitch, stop kicking me!'

'I have many, many suitors, Stark. Fandral, for instance.'

'I was joking. Of course I love you.'

'It's settled, then. Because of your unconventional parenting techniques, we need a new lube. Either you buy me a coconut one, or you can forget about everything.'

'I don't like coconuts.'

'Apple pie? Black currant? Toffee? I want a sweet lube and you're going to get me one.'

'Vanilla?'

'Ok. If it's sweet. Now I will tell you a secret.'

'Oooh, secrets, I like secrets.'

'I gotta pee! You have to take Bjorn, gently, don't wake him. Come, hold here.'

The sudden movement increased the awful sensation in his poor belly, Bjorn whined in protest, where did Mummy go, why wasn't he with Mummy? Daddy tried to calm him down but Mummy's absence was physically painful. Everything Daddy did frustrated Bjorn, Daddy could be so annoying. No, Bjorn did not like that fluffy bunny Daddy gave him, or that song Daddy started singing so loudly.

'Mama!' Bjorn cried out and the reaction was immediate. Mummy stormed out of the bathroom, grinning at him.

'I'm the Mama!'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: the first birthday. A super awkward party with all Avengers, Darcy and Jane. 
> 
> So, it's been requested to add a baby girl to this story. Yes. We all want another little Stark, pink ribbons, pink dresses, pink everything. Bjorn thinking his sister is a doll. I already chose a name. Ha ha! A beautiful one. The question is, should Loki and Tony get married?


End file.
